Tale of three dragons
by Prince Casper
Summary: When three siblings find three dragon eggs, the fate of the world of dragons is in their hands. Jake and his dragon Rage and their siblings, Lilly and her dragon Forest and Mark and his dragon Berserker will have to overcome some of the deadly battles of all time. Will the three fight against each other or will they fight together? Rated M for Language.
1. Chapter 1

I'm think you should all know how the dragons in [My little family] came to be.

Legend says that three dragons protected the land, forest and sky. One day the three dragons disappeared without a trace of their life force. It is said that the three dragons will return when they are neened the most. It was a warm summer day and three teens were in the forest hunting for their family. "Now remember you two, when you're hunting you must stay low and quiet." Said the oldest of the three. His hair was blue with black streaks in it and had dark green eyes. "We know that, Jake. But one thing you forgot was to stay downwind." Said his younger brother. His hair was black with a long streak of red and had grassy green eyes. "I didn't forget Mark. I just choose not to say that." Said Jake. "Must I remind both of you, how ill mother is and how we have nothing to eat!" Said their younger sister. Her hair was gray with a streak of black and had blue eyes. "Sorry Lilly, but you know how thickheaded Mark is." Said Jake. "I'm not thickheaded and we know how ill mother is. But that's why were out here Lilly so we can find something to eat and hopefully find something that can cure her illness." Said Mark. "Than why did we stop walking?" Said Lilly as she walked past her brothers. The three went deeper in the forest and Mark spotted a deer. "Hold up you two." Whispered Mark as he pulled one of his arrows from his holder and took aim at the deer. The wind changed flow and the trees were about to brake. The deer was scared of by the wind and braking trees. "Goddamn it! If it wasn't for this fucking wind!" Yelled Mark. Jake felt that something was wrong. "Get the fuck down!" Yelled Jake as he pushed his brother and sister to the ground just as a white light lit up the forest. As the three get on their feet they saw a large hole just a foot away from where they were just standing. "What the hell just happened?!" Asked Lilly as she looked down in the hole. "Jake, Mark come look at this!" Said Lilly. "What did you find, Lilly?" Asked Jake as him and Mark looked in the hole to find three eggs. The eggs were large ones and two had markings on them. "There eggs." Said Jake. "I say we take these home and fri 'em." Said Lilly as she picked up the egg with green marks on it. "I say we sell them." Said Jake as he picked up the one with on marks on it. "I say we let them hatch and raise them." Said Mark as he picked up the egg with black marks on it. "Mark has a point there. I'm going with his plan." Said Lilly. "I think that is the best. Lets head home." Said Jake. The three walk their way home. When the three made their way home, they set three eggs on a bale of hay and walked in their home. "Mother we're back." Said Mark as he walked in his mother's room following with Jake and Lilly. "Did you get anything?" Asked their mother. "No mother, nothing today." Said Mark. "That's fine dear. Hunting is harder then others think." Said their Mother. "We'll get something tommrow!" Said Jake. "I know you will, my children." Said their mother. "Get some rest mother, we'll head back out tommrow at dawn." Said Mark as he walked out of the room followed by Jake and Lilly. "Jake what will we do about the eggs?" Asked Lilly as she picked up the green and white egg. "I don't know Lilly. I just don't know..." Said Jake as he picked up the white egg. "What a mother would, keep them warm and protected." Said Mark as he picked up the black and white egg. "How do you know this?" Asked Lilly. "Remember when we were kids, and father had all those chickens? And how I hatched all the eggs?" Asked Mark. "That's right! How could we forget?" Asked Lilly as she moved her hand down the side of her egg. "Do you two have a feeling that these eggs have a great meaning?" Asked Mark as he stared at his egg. "Now that you say something, I do feel some kind of power within this egg." Said Lilly as she looked at her egg just as a crack went down the side. "What the fuck? Can it be hatching?" Asked Lilly as a crack went across Jake's and Mark's eggs. "Set them down!" Said Mark as the three set their egg on the floor. Just as they set their eggs down, the eggs broke. Showing a black, green and white Beasts. "What are they?" Asked Lilly as she got down on her hands and kness. "This is so weird. What are they?" Asked Jake as he sat down on the floor. "This can only mean one thing." Said Mark as he knelt down and held out his hand. The black beast walked up to him and set its nose in Mark's hand. "AARRHHHH!" Yelled Mark as he pulled back his right hand. "Mark are you alright?" Asked Jake. "Yeah, I'm fine. I thing I just rubbed my hand on a spine or something." Said Mark as he looked at his hand where a scar of a dragon appeared. "That's not a spine." He said as he held out the same hand. "Come here boy." He said as the beast walked up to him and laid down. "He obeyed me." Mark said in amazement. "hold out your hands, you guys." Said mark. Jake held out his hand as the white beast walked up to him. The nose of the beast touched Jake's palm and he felt a surge of pain go through his right hand. He pulled back his hand and looked at it where a scar of a dragon appeared. "Mark is this what happened to you?" Asked Jake showing Mark his new scar. "Yes. That's what happened to me. Hold out your hand and give it an order." Said Mark. Jake held out his right hand. "Come here boy. Come here." He said as the beast walked up to him and climbed in his lap. "Lilly, hold out your hand." Said Jake. Lilly held out her right hand as the Green beast walked up and the nose of the beast touched her hand just as a wave of pain went through her hand. "Damn it! What the fucking hell?" Asked Lilly as she pulled her hand back. She looked at her hand where a scar of a dragon appeared. Lilly held out her hand. "Come here girl." Lilly said as the green beast walked up to her. "That's a good girl." Said Lilly as she rubbed her hand on the beast's head. "We need to go find Mr. Eragon about this." Said Mark. "You're right Mark. I'll go tell mother that we're going back hunting." Said Jake as he stood up "Stay boy." He said as the beast laid down. Jake walked out of the room. "Mark. Do you know if Eragon can tell us what these scars are about?" Asked Lilly. "I hope so." Said Mark.

I'll get the next chapter for My little family and this one by two weeks. I'm sorry for the long wait for the next chapter, but I have an asshole moving in my house. I'll work on atleast getting one chapter a week, I take any and all the support I get. I love you all. I give a special thanks to Eminem, Skillet and Three days grace for all the help they give me when I listen to their songs.


	2. The legendary Eragon and Saphira

Once Jake returned to the room. "Alright guys. We've got five hours!" Said Jake as he grabbed his bag and picked up the white beast. "Jake, how are we gonna get to Eragon if the whole town see's these beasts?" Asked Mark. "Way ahead of you Mark. Grab your bags you guys." Said Jake as he set the white beast in his bag. Mark and Lilly looked at each other then ran and grabbed their bags. Mark picked up the black beast and set him in his bag. Lilly picked up the green beast and set her in her bag. "Lets go guy. Grab you bows." Said Jake as he grabbed his bow and ran out his home. "Lets go Lilly. We've got a long road ahead of us." Said Mark as he grabbed his bow and ran out his home. "Boys they're always in a rush." Said Lilly as she grabbed her bow and ran after her brothers. The three ran to the town to find Eragon. Once they got to the town they saw Eragon sitting on his roof. "Eragon!" Called Mark. "Mark! Its good to see you! What can I help ya for?" Asked the blond haired boy as he jumped off his roof. "We need to head inside so we can talk!" Said Mark as Jake and Lilly caught up with Mark. "How can you run like that and not be tired?" Asked Jake as he tried to catch his breathe. "Please Eragon we have to tell you and Saphira something!" Said Mark as Eragon looked at him. "Hurry get inside! Hurry!" Said Eragon as he ran in his house. "Guys! I had the wrong thought about Saphira the first time I seen her!" Said Mark. "Why Mark?" Asked Lilly. "You'll see." Said Mark as he ran inside. "Whatever has Mark so Weird, It must be for good reason." Said Jake as mark grabbed his shirt and pulled him inside. "Do I need to pull you in, too?" Asked Mark as Lilly Walked in as Mark Moved a table in front of the door. "Come on guys, Back room!" Said Mark as went for the back room. Jake and Lilly Run after Mark, but are met by a large purple beast. "What the Fuck!" Yelled Jake as he held out his right hand revealing his scar. "Eragon! He's a rider!" Called the beast. "Jake you idiot! Don't you know how to face a Dragon?" Yelled Mark as he puled Jake to his feet. "Dragon?" Asked Jake. "Yes, Dragon! Saphira is a Dragon!" Yelled Mark. "What is a Rider?" Asked Jake. "A Dragon Rider!" Said Eragon as he ties his sword belt. "Wait a Dragon rider can only hear his or her dragon." Said Lilly. "So how can we hear her?" "That even I can't answer." Replied Saphira. "Where's your dragon?" Asked Eragon. "M-my dragon?" Asked Jake. "He means theses idiot." Said Mark with the black beast in his arms. Saphira backs away. "What's wrong Saphira." Asked Eragon. "That dragon is a legend." Said Saphira. "Legend?" Asked Mark as he looked at his dragon. "Mark do you have a scar?" Asked Eragon. "Like this one?" Asked Mark as he held out his hand revealing his dragon scar. "Mark You're a Dragon rider!" Said Eragon as he showed the palm of his hand with a scar of a dragon. "Saphira, what is this one?" Asked Lilly with her green dragon in her arms. "That one is a legend as well." Said Saphira as she backed away. "Lilly you're a rider, too. Your hand!" Said Mark. "Jake Your white dragon." Said Mark. "Right!" Said Jake as he looked in his bag for his dragon. "What? Where did he go?" Asked Jake as he turned around showing his dragon on his back. "Humans are so weird." Laughed Saphira. "Three legendary dragons. NO! Those three dragons are keepers of the land." Said Saphira as she looked at Jake. "The forest." She said as she looked at Lilly. "And Sky." She said as she looked at Mark. "Saphira they've returned." Said Eragon. "Yes. They have." Said Saphira as she looked at the three. Jake was still trying to get his dragon off his back, Mark was sitting on the floor with his dragon in his lap and his eyes closed. And Lilly was leaning on a wall rubbing her hand down her dragon's back. "Alright you three its time to start your training!" Said Eragon. "Training?" Asked Jake as his dragon climbed on his shoulder. "There you are boy!" He said as he moved his dragon to his arms. "Jake! Remember when you asked me how I could run like that and not be tired?" Asked Mark. "Yeah." Said Jake. "Well, Eragon has somewhat trained me." Said Mark. "How my archery is better. I can even fight with a sword." "That may be true Mark, but that was a fake sword. Its time you learn how to use a real sword." Said Eragon as he threw a sword at Mark. "That sword belonged to a dear friend of mine and teacher. Mark caught the sword and pulled it out of its holster. The Sword had a bamboo handle and a bronze blade. "Eragon, You're giving him Bron's sword?" Asked Saphira. "Yes I am Saphira." Said Eragon. "Riders training starts tomorrow at Dawn." Said Eragon. "Right!" Said Jake. "Lets do this!" Said Lilly. "Training to be a Dragon rider." Said Mark to himself as he pushed his sword back in its holster. "I'll see you six tomorrow." Said Eragon. "Bright and early." Said Saphira. "See ya Tomorrow Eragon. And Saphira." Said Lilly. "Rest well Lilly." Said Saphira. Lilly set her green dragon in her bag. Jake set his white dragon in his bag. Mark set his sword down and set his dragon in his bag. Mark picked up his sword and stood on his feet. "Lets get back home you guys. Its been three hours and by the time we get home it'll be five hours." Said Mark as he tied the sword holster to his belt. "Right Mark! Lets get going." Said Lilly. "Right! See ya Eragon." Said Jake. "Here, take this!" Said Eragon as he throws a bag to Mark. "Its a bag of bread. Tell your mother I said hey for me." Said Eragon. "Right! Thank you. And Thank you for the sword." Said Mark. "No problem Mark. And have a safe way home. Remember keep those dragons close!" Said Eragon. The three knotted their heads and walked out of the back room. Mark moved the table out of the way of the door and walk out of Eragon's home. "Well guys things will never be the same." Said Mark as a king's men grabbed Jake's arm. "Now young man how about you come with me, without a fight?" Asked the king's men. "How about you let him go or your arm will be on the fucking ground!" Threatened Mark. "Do you think you can just cut my arm off without a sharp sword?" Asked the man. "Would a sword of a Dragon rider work?" Asked Mark as he grabbed his sword. "A sword of a Dragon rider? Are you a Dragon rider?" Asked the man. "You'll never live to tell the tale." Said Mark as he pulled his out his sword and swong, cutting the man's arm off. Jake reached for the man's sword and grabbed it and pulled it out of its holster and swong it cutting the man's head off. "I killed him!" Said Jake as he looked at the blood on the sword. "Death is not something to celebrate, Jake." Said Mark as he put his sword back in it's holster. Jake bent down and felt around and pulled out a small brown bag. He opened it and knocked out three pieces of gold. He put the gold back in the bag then, dropped it in the dirt and moved it around. "Jake that's theft!" Said Lilly. "The king has stole more than three pieces of gold. Its ours now. And as for his sword, its mine now." Said Jake as he untied the man's belt and grabbed the swords holster. He untied his own belt and then tied the sword holster on. Then he put the sword away. "What do we do about the body? We can't leave it here, they'll blame Eragon!" Said Lilly. "Mark help me get this to the woods." Said Jake. "Right!" Said Mark as him and Jake dragged the body to a large hole. "This will be better!" Said Jake as him and Mark push the body in the hole. Jake and Mark walk back to Lilly. "What do we do his head?" Asked Lilly. "I'll tell you what we'll do." Said Jake as he grabbed the head from Lilly and started running then he kicked it in the hole. "That is what we'll do." Said Jake. "You are so bold, Jake. But that's a good thing for a Dragon rider." Said Mark as he turned his back and started walking "Lets get back home guys." Said Mark as he walks his way home. Jake and Lilly ran after their brother. [with Eragon and Saphira.] "What do you think of them, Saphira?" Asked Eragon. "The dragons chose them. Its not my place to think of them that way." Said Saphira as a body fell from the roof. "Eragon what do you put out, that this was the work of those three?" She asked. "What do you...? Damn! They will only get better." Said Eragon. "His sword is gone." Saphira said. "Well then that is good, that two have a sword." Said Eragon. "Eragon this was a tax collector! Do you think he had any gold on him?" She Asked. "If he did than they deserve it. Good night Saphira." Said Eragon. "Good night Eragon." Said Saphira as she laid her head down just as a head hit her in her head. "I'll get you three tomorrow." She said as she laid her head down for the last time. [Back with the three.] "So we have this straight? We had a deer but a wild animal came and stole it. Right?" Asked Jake. "Right Jake. But what about the gold and your sword?" Asked Mark. "We found them." Said Jake. "We don't look like we were attacked by a wild animal, Jake!" Said Lilly. "Guys lets stop here. Jake your sword?" Asked Mark as he held out his hand. "Here." Said Jake as he pulled out his sword and gave it to Mark. "Lilly you're lucky, because you don't look like you were attacked by an animal. But me and Jake do. So?" Said Mark as he takes his sword and puts it and Jake's Sword on Jake's arms. "What the fuck Mark?!" Asked Jake as he pulled back cutting his arms. "Now! Do the same." Said Mark as he held the swords by the blades. "You want me to cut you?" Asked Jake. "Just like your cuts." Said Mark. "Alright. Know now that I'm sorry." Said Jake as he sets the swords on his brother's arms. "Just do it!" Yelled Mark as Jake pulled the swords back cutting Mark's Arms. "God Damnit!" Yelled Mark. "Now cut your shirt, too and tie it on your arms." Said Mark as he takes his sword back and cuts his shirt. Jake cuts his shirt then he puts his sword away and ties the pieces of his shirt on his arms. Mark tied the pieces of his shirt on his arms. "Lets get back home. But I want you both to run as fast as you can to increase your stamina." Said Mark. "We don't start training till tomorrow, Mark." Said Jake. "Its not training! Its prepping for training." Said Mark "Plus We'll get home faster." "Can't argue with that." Said Lilly. "Fine. Lets go!" Said Jake as he started running. Lilly ran after her Brother. "You guys have a lot to learn." Said Mark as he started running. An hour later they get to their home. "Damnit, we left our bows at Eragon's!" Said Jake. "You idiot that is better for being attacked!" Yelled Mark as he grabbed his brothers shirt. "Jake I wanted to do this for so long. But it will look more like we were attacked." Said Mark as he punched Jake in the face knocking him out cold. "Mark Why did you do that?" Lilly asked. "Play along with it. And help me with him." Said Mark as he put Jake's arm around his shoulder. Lilly put Jake's other arm around her shoulder. Both Mark and Lilly Carried Jake in their home. "Jake! Wake up you idiot!" Yelled Mark as he came inside. "Jake if you don't wake up right now, I'll hurt you more than the animal did!" Yelled Lilly as she threw him on a bale of hay. "Lilly go get some water!" Said Mark. "Right Mark!" Said Lilly as she ran out of the room and grabbing a bowl to catch up some water. After she got the water she carefully ran back to Mark. "Here Mark! Said Lilly as she gave Mark the bowl of water and he poured the water on Jake bringing him back to consciousness. "Where am I? What the hell Happened?" Asked Jake as he seen his brother and sister. "I'll get you back Mark!" Whispered Jake. "Act along." Whispered Lilly. "Jake are you alright?" Asked Mark. "Yeah I'm fine! Even though I was attack by an animal I'm Fine!" Yelled Jake as their mother walked in the room. "Mark, Jake, Lilly what happened to you three?" Yelled their mother as she tried to run to them. 'We were attacked by an animal after we met up with Eragon." Said Jake as he tried to sit up. "Don't move Jake, don't move!" Said Lilly. "Where did you two get those swords?" Asked Their mother. "Eragon gave me mine and Jake found his." Said Mark. "And Mark why do you have two bags?" Asked their mother. "Eragon gave it to us before we were attacked." Said Mark. "Why were you attacked?" She asked. "We got a deer after Eragon gave us the bag and my sword." He said. "Well we didn't waste our time if I didn't find these." Said Jake as he pulled out a brown bag with dust on it. "What's this, Jake?" Asked Mark. "Three pieces of gold." Said Jake. "What?!" Asked Mark and Lilly. "And didn't Eragon say that, that bag was a bag of bread?" Lilly asked. "I think so. Let me see." Said Mark as he opened the bag to see a few loafs of bread. "Yeah Its four loafs of bread." Said Mark. "I don't care about the gold or the bread! Just that you three are safe." Said their mother as she hugged all three of them. "Mother we'll head into town tomorrow and use the gold to find you a cure for your illness." Said Jake. "Just promise that you three will be Safe." Their Mother said. "Mother can we tell you something?" Mark asked. "Yes. You can tell me anything." She said. "Would you believe us if we told you that the Dragon riders are real?" Asked Mark. "I have no reason not to believe you. But why would you ask me about something like that?" Asked their mother. "Well...Promise us that you won't freak out." Said Mark. "I Promise. Now what is it that you want to tell me?" Asked their mother. Mark reached in his bag and pulled out his black dragon. "Mark what is that?" Asked their mother. "This is my dragon. Lilly, Jake." Said Mark. Lilly reached in her bag and pulled out her green dragon. Jake reached in his bag and pulled out his white dragon. "What dose this mean? Do you have the scar of the dragon?" Their mother asked. Mark held out his right hand showing his scar. Lilly held out her right hand showing her scar. Jake held out his right hand showing his scar. "The scar of the dragon. Promise me that you won't let this be the death of you three." She said. "We promise mother." Said Mark. "Mark I can now tell you all a story about a young girl that became a Dragon rider." Said their mother. "What?" Asked Mark. "Yes. A young Dragon rider." She said as she rolled up her sleeve showing a scar of a dragon on her arm. "You're a Dragon rider?" Asked Mark. "Was." She Said. "Where's your dragon?" Asked Lilly. "She died protecting me. And I know you lied about the deer. But I don't care what you did. If you killed somebody just tell me don't lie about it." She said. "Damnit! Mark we cut our arms for nothing! And you punched me in the face for nothing!" Yelled Jake. "I do want to know who you Killed." Said Their mother. "A king's men was trying to take me with him and Mark cut his arm off. Then I reached for his sword and cut his head off. And that's how we have the gold and my sword." Said Jake. "A King's men tried to hurt you? Than you did the right thing, that is one less fool for the king!" Their mother said. "Eragon said that he was going to teach us how to be Dragon riders." Said Mark. "Lilly do you have a sword?" Asked their mother. "No mother I don't." Said Lilly. "I'll be right back." She Said as she walked out of the room and walked back in the room with something rolled up in cloth. "Here Lilly I want you to take this for training tomorrow." She said as Lilly unrolled the cloth to find a sword. The sword had a gold handle with a long sliver blade "You're giving me your old sword?" Asked Lilly. "This sword has been in my family for years. And its got the blood of thousands of dragons." Said their mother. "Now we all have a sword." Said Mark. "You need your rest for your training. You three go get some sleep and become true Dragon riders. Good night you three." Said their mother as she walked out of the room. "She's right guys. Lets get some sleep. We're gonna have a long day tomorrow." Said Mark. "Good night you guys." Said Lilly as she walked out of the room with her dragon and her sword. "Get some sleep Jake. I'm sorry I punched you in the face." Said Mark. "I'll get you back tomorrow." Said Jake. "I want to see that. Get some rest, you'll need it." Said Mark as he walked out of the room with his dragon and his sword. "I forgive you Little brother. And I love you." Said Jake as he laid his head down on the hay with his dragon on his chest. "Good night little budy." He said as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

This has been the longest chapter I have ever written. Will Jake get back at Mark? Will they pass their training? Will they get caught for killing someone? All will be revealed in future chapters. Damn its midnight! I think I'll be just like Mark, Jake, and Lilly, and get some rest. I don't own Eragon. I only own Mark, Lilly, Jake and their mother. And the swords of the three. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I get it done. Prince Casper.


	3. Mark's secret training

Well, I haven't worked on this story in a while. So I'm gonna start working on this one for a while. Back to Tale of three dragons!

After Mark knew that his family was asleep, he stepped out of his room with his sword and lightly stepped through his house. After he was out of his house he ran into the forest. He ran to a clearing that was set up for training. Mark ran to the center of the clearing and pulled out his sword, getting ready to train his self like he did every night. Mark held his sword in both hands prepping himself for his training until he had a surge of pain go through his right hand and dropped his sword. Holding his hand with the other he opened his hand to see his scar glowing black. "What the hell?... Why is my scar glowing?" He said as he heard a great roar overhead. Mark looked up to see in the moonlight, a dark black silhouette of a large beast with wings. "What the hell is that?!" He asked as the large beast landed infront of him. "Mark I have waited a million years to see your face. The face of a legendary Dragon Rider!" Said the beast in Mark's mind. "You're the small black dragon that hatched from the egg I had..." Said Mark as he took a step back. "Yes. And you're my rider." Said the dragon. "How did you grow so fast?" Mark asked. "Because of your fighting spirit. And because of a great threat has awoken in Shadow world." Said the dragon. "Do you have a name like Saphra?" Mark asked. "No. I was never given a name in my former life." Said the dragon. "I've got it! What do you think about Berzerker?" Asked Mark. "Berzreker? Berzerker! Berzerker the legendary dragon of the land!" Yelled The newly named dragon. "I'll take that as a yes!" Said Mark a bad feeling ran down his back. Mark ran to grab his sword and stood in a battle stance. "What's wrong, Mark?!" Asked Berzerker. "Someone is watching us!" Said Mark in a cold cut tone. Mark looked around and saw a large purple dragon. "Saphra, what are you doing out here?" Asked Mark as he let his guard down. "I may ask you the same Mark." Asked a golden haired boy. "Eragon! Why are you...?" Said Mark as he trailed off. "You must be Mark's dragon?" Asked Saphra. "Yes I am. And who mite you be?" Asked Berzerker. "I am Saphra and this is my rider, Eragon." Said Saphra. "What is your name dragon?" Asked Eragon. "Eragon! You can't talk to a legendary dragon like that!" Saphra said. "My name is Berzerker the legendary dragon of the land!" Said Berzerker as black creatures ran at him and Mark. Mark held his sword high prepping himself for battle. "HELLRAH!" Yelled Mark as he stabbed the tip of his sword in the ground, making large pillars of earth shot out of the ground. The earth pillars fell over onto the creatures. "That was too, easy!" Said Mark as he pulled his sword from the ground. "How did you do that, Mark?!" Asked Eragon in shock. "Hellrah! It's an ancient word for pillars of earth. I learned it from a book my mother would read to me. Berzerker can you find someplace to hind 'til morning?" Asked Mark. "If not, than I'll stay in the air." Replied Berzerker as he jumped in the air and flew away. "I'll stay with him." Said Saphra as she flew off after Berzerker. "Right!" Said Eragon. "I think it's best if we both head home for the night." Said Mark as he put his sword away. "I agree with you Mark. Night." Said Eragon as he started to walk away. "Night, Eragon." Said Mark as he headed home to rest for tomorrow's training.

Sorry about the short chapter, but I've thought of this a few days ago. So I didn't have the time to make this a longer chapter. But again, I'll still work on this story. Cause it tells a the story about my legendary dragons, and I'll won't stop now that. You need to know how the dragons became dragon rings, right? One love everyone!


End file.
